


Tucker Unbound

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is not Duncan and he finally grows a backbone.</p>
<p>For anyone, even Trip 'n' T'Pol shippers, who got tired of the "she loves me/she loves me not" routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucker Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "stomach" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

He’d had to stomach a lot while dating T’Pol.

Snooty lectures on behavior, one of which **she** forget when she dropped the robe.

Learning the next morning he was an “experiment”, though he kept providing data every time she came sniffing around.

Didn’t the Vulcan database have an entry warning not to take a human male home to meet mama and then marry someone else?

Now she wanted to be Queen Vulcan and only had time for Surak.

“T’Pol, you need to figure out who you are and what you want. I can’t stomach being treated like a yo-yo anymore.”


End file.
